


Sleepless Night

by Unicorn (Jensee)



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-02-25 23:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jensee/pseuds/Unicorn
Summary: Sammy can't sleep. Jack wants to help.





	Sleepless Night

**Author's Note:**

> something short and sweet that has been in my draft long enough it will soon be deleted of I don't post it

"Hey."

Sammy turns away from the movie he's half-watching. Jack looks rumpled from sleep, his hair messy and the old t-shirt he uses as a pyjama stretched around his neck.

"Hey."

On the screen, Will Bloom is watching his father steal the show with exasperation. The music of the film barely comes through, the sound too low to discern anything.

"Have you been here long?" Jack asks, his voice a sleepy, low murmur. He sits down near Sammy but his hand only rests between them, a safe distance from Sammy's limbs on the couch. Sometimes Sammy can't quite bear to be touched, his panick skyrocketing at the warm skin of someone else, anyone else.

This time, he doesnt hesitate in taking Jack's hand in his, and squeezing it lightly.

"Something like thirty minutes," he mumbles, and when Jack extends his arms he sinks into him willingly, resting his head against his warm chest, half looking at the movie still playing. "Didn't want to wake you up. Sorry."

"It's fine. I wouldn't have minded." Jack passes his hand through Sammy's hair, and he leans into it minutely. "Nighmare again?"

Sammy hums. It's not the first time he's woken up in the middle of the night, and it probably won't be the last. He wants to say it's the stress of this week, but it's been the same every week for a long time now, and so far he has yet to make it longer than a month before he wakes up in a sweat, inexplicably terrified and absolutely unable to close his eyes again.

"Wanna talk about it?"

Sammy shakes his head in Jack's chest, and tightens his hold on him. Jack smells nice, which should be criminal, because they share the same bed and shower at the same time and Sammy's pretty sure _he_ smells of sweat and piss at this point.

Jack doesn't push the issue, and doesn't seem to mind Sammy using him as a pillow, so they watch the movie together. Jack pretends he doesn't cry when Bloom carries his father to the lake, and Sammy closes his eyes slowly, lulled by the rise and fall of his chest and the fingers gently massaging his scalp.

"We should get back to bed," Jack mumbles at some point, but his hand stays in Sammy's hair and he doesnt protest when he pulls the comforter over both of them.

* * *

 When Sammy wakes up again, it's to the morning light peeking through the windows. At some point in the night he half fell of Jack's chest, and instead they're cuddled close together, Sammy's arm thrown around his midsection.  
He looks beautiful, like he always does. He looks amazing and Sammy still can't quite grasp how it is that he got so lucky. How he went from clutching at a miserable, desperate survival instinct to speding his life with his best friend, his lover, the most amazing person he ever met.

Right here, right now, it's hard to feel bad that he dragged Jack out of bed, and he takes to be glad instead, to savor the moment a little more before he carefully untangle himself and gets up to make them both breakfast.

* * *

 

"Hey, handsome."

"Shut up."

Sammy tries to muffle him playfully, but Jack takes his hand instead, and kisses it gently, like some kind of charming prince.

"Come here." He says, and Sammy is helpless to resist, and kisses him.

"Gross," he mumbles against Jack's lips "morning breath"

He's pulled in again.

"You can't resist me."

No I can't, thinks Sammy. I never wanted to.

**Author's Note:**

> the movie is Big Fish, aka a movie that still makes me cry everytime I watch it


End file.
